


Keep on Loving You

by celine_cooperjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I love breaking my heart, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: FP has always loved dedicating songs to Alice.





	Keep on Loving You

The first time he lays eyes on her is at a gig for his band the FredHeads. He sees her from the stage as he and Fred set up. He whispers something to Fred and points to the pretty blonde in the crowd. Fred smiles and agrees to whatever FP has planned.

When they get out onto the stage the crowd cheers, they play enough gigs that the town knows them. They're far from great, they're hardly mediocre, but they try.

"So this first song is a cover of an Eric Clapton tune and I'd actually like to dedicate this one to someone out there in the crowd." He locks eyes with the blonde and points to her to make sure she knows he's singing to her. "I don't know your name or if you even know mine but damn, you look wonderful tonight."

And so Fred starts playing "You Look Wonderful Tonight" and FP locks eyes with the blonde the entire time he sings.

After they're set is over he's backstage packing up when she shows up.

"Quite a band you got there." She says and gosh, her voice is his new favourite sound.

"Not the best thing in the word, huh?" He smirks a little and it flutters her stomach.

"No, you guys were good!" 

"I think I made it known I'm interested in you, you don't need to lie to me and tell me my band is good." He quips and she laughs.

Scratch what he thought about her voice, her laugh is his favourite sound, he could listen to it on repeat.

"I'm Alice by the way." 

"FP." 

She smiles back at him and it's the most beautiful things he's seen in a while.

And so they begin a relationship, falling hard for each other fast.

Next gig they have he dedicates another song to her. "This ones for my girl." He winks at her from the stage and smiles back at him from her spot in the front.

"Her hair is Harlow gold.  
Her lips sweet surprise.  
Her hands are never cold.  
She's got Bette Davis Eyes."

He watches as she smiles the whole entire time, never fading.

The next time he dedicates a song to her is when they're hanging out before his gig. 

She comes to see him backstage and he takes her, asking her to sit with him for a moment.

"I suck at words so I thought I'd play you a little something. It's all for you." 

He pulls out his guitar and starts strumming the chords, singing softly and she smiles when she realizes the song.

He finishes the song, looking deep into her eyes as he sings the last line.

"For I can't help falling in love with you."

When he finishes his cheeks flush slightly and he takes her hand. "I'm sorry if it seems too soon or-" 

She silences him with a kiss and when she pulls away it's with a smile. "I love you too, FP."

He dedicates songs to her throughout their entire relationship.

She breaks his heart after three blissful years and he thinks she's trying to torture him when she shows up to his gig the night after she ends their relationship.

“This is a cover of a song that I relate to pretty heavily to right now. This one is “What it Takes” by Aerosmith.”

He locks eyes with her as he sings through the song. 

“Tell me that you're happy, that you're on your own  
Yeah yeah, yeah  
Tell me that it's better when you're all alone  
Tell me that your body doesn't miss my touch”

She looks up at him and he sees the gloss in her eyes, it breaks him but God, she broke him.

“Tell me what it takes to let you go  
Tell me how the pain's supposed to go”

She turns away then, pushing through the crowd to exit the building. His heart hurts as he watches and after the song he cuts the set early, leaving a baffled Fred alone on stage.

It’s another month later when she shows up at another one of his gigs, this time having the audacity to bring her new boyfriend Hal.

She sits on Hal’s lap the entire night, kissing him and hugging him, all the while she knows FP is watching.

He gets up on stage for his gig and locks eyes with her, still sitting on Hal’s lap, her arm hooked around his neck.

He had noticed the fancy new clothes she’s started wearing, the expensive new jewellery she’s been wearing and he knows it’s all Hal’s doing.

“So this one is dedicated to an incredibly lovely girl in the audience.” He rolls his eyes just to really emphasize the sarcasm in his voice. “She knows who she is and she knows what she’s doing.”

“You’re a rich girl, and you’ve gone too far but you know it don’t matter anyway.  
You can rely on the old mans money.  
You can rely on the old mans money!  
It’s a Bitch girl but it’s gone too far cause you know it don’t matter anyway.  
Say money, money won’t get you too far.”

She glares at him from the audience but he doesn’t stop.

“High and dry, out of the rain  
It's so easy to hurt others when you can't feel pain  
And don't you know that a love can't grow  
'Cause there's too much to give, 'cause you'd rather live  
For the thrill of it all, oh”

After his set is over he’s backstage and he rolls his eyes when he sees her storm over to him.

“What the fuck was that about Forsythe?” She’s pissed and he knows it. So he thinks it’s a brilliant idea to egg her on.

“Oh it’s Forsythe now? Thought that was reserved for the bedroom only.”

“Fuck you, FP.”

“Can’t, you’re fucking Hal.” She glares at him at that comment.

“What the hell is up with you?” She throws her hands in the air.

“You’re kidding me right?” She just stares at him until he explains. “You and I were so in love for three years and then you just all of a sudden break up with me? Alice you fucking crushed me. You broke my heart.”

“That wasn’t my intention.”

“Wasn’t your intention? Alice you showed up to see my gig the day after it happened. And now you show up here hanging off of Hal and flaunting him around?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I hurt you.” She touches his shoulder and he practically leaps away from her. She looks hurt but what did she expect from him right now?

“I can’t do this right now, Alice. I’ll see you around.”

He walks away, leaving her standing there, sad and alone and regretting everything she had done to hurt him.

The next time he sees her is when she shows up at the Whyte Wyrm a month later.

She walks up to him while he’s sitting at the bar, she couldn’t miss the signature flannel under his Serpent jacket. 

And so she struts up to him, places her hand on his back and whispers seductively into his ear. “Hi, handsome.”

He turns quickly and is shocked when he sees her. He looks her up and down, looking like her actual self. 

She’s traded in the pastel cardigans and fancy skirts for a black top that cuts low around her breasts, a short leather skirt and her Serpent jacket. It makes his heart swell. Her makeup is dark, and her hair is hanging loosely in her natural waves.

“What are you doing here?” He manages to stutter out.

“Hal’s out of town. Thought I’d come visit, I haven’t been here in a while.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” She ignores the comment and orders two tequila shots.

“Don’t be an ass.” She finally says as she knocks back one of the shots.

“Take a seat then if you’re really serious about being here. You look a little out of place.”

She takes a seat beside him and they start up a conversation. And it only takes a short while before she’s leaning over and kissing him, catching him completely off guard.

He kisses her back and then takes her hand, leading her to the boy’s bathroom and locking the door after making sure they’re alone.

He asks her if she’s sure about this and she whispers yes in his ear before grazing her teeth over his earlobe.

He shudders from her touch and reaches for her hips, lifting her up and pressing her against the door. 

He catches her lips with his own, snaking his tongue past her lips. She kisses him back as she undoes his belt.

His hands travel up her thighs, pushing her skirt up higher, and she moans at every single touch.

He forgot how much he missed kissing her, even just taking to her, who cares if this makes it all that much harder to forget about her? 

When they finish up their antics he leads her out of the bathroom and kisses her once before running up to the stage.

Fred glares at him. “Where were you?” 

“Sorry, I just... lost track of time.”

Fred raises an eyebrow at him and then his eyes drift to the newfound hickey on his neck.

He’s about to say something about it when he sees Alice walks into the audience, looking completely untethered.

It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that FP and her were just together. “FP-“ he starts but FP puts his hand up to stop him.

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear it. Let’s just go play the song.”

FP tells him the song he wants to do tonight and Fred sighs as he plays it, knowing it’s about Alice.

He doesn’t tell her it’s dedicated to her, she knows it anyhow.

“Young, dumb, don't see a problem  
Bloodshot, stare like a hoodlum  
Simple as this: I'm in love with the risk  
I know what I've done, but tell me, what did I miss?  
So please, don't save something, waste not, save nothing  
Lose the halo, don't need to resist  
A lick of the lips and a grip on your hips”

When the gig is over he helps Fred pack up and soon Alice shows up. 

He ignores Fred’s disapproving looks and sighs as he takes Alice’s hand and leads her out of the building.

He should’ve known better. He really should have. But with her he never knows better.

She spends the entire week with him until Hal comes back and then she’s back to being Northsider Alice and he hates it, hates her for hurting him. But he knew better.

Then she shows up at his trailer in the middle of the night 4 months later and he groans when he sees her.

“What could you possibly want?” He asks with a sigh.

“Don’t do that FP.”

“What do you want, Alice? In case you didn’t catch on I don’t exactly want to talk to you.”

She slams the door of his trailer as he walks away from her. “You know what? I’m so fucking done.”

“You’re done? Alice, I’m done. I’ve been done. I was so in love with you, I am so in love with you but you broke my heart. And then you show up and spend the week with me and I think things are going to go back to normal but then of course you go right back to him as soon as you can.”

“FP-“

“No, Alice! What did you expect? That you were going to come here and say you’re sorry and I was just going to forgive you? No. I’m done. I’m done trying to get you to fall in love with me again.” He can see the tears in her eyes and he knows he’s gone too far. “Just go, Alice.” His voice is softer now. “Go back to him, you always do. Stop coming back here and leaving me.”

“Fine.” She says after a while. She turns around and opens the door but before she walks out she looks back t him. “I came to say goodbye by the way. I’m going to visit some family for a while. I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye to you.”

“Oh.”

“Tell the Serpents for me?”

“Sure.” He says quietly and she nods. “Bye Alice.”

“Bye... FP.”

She walks out the door, instantly bursting into tears as her hand comes to rest upon her stomach. She was coming here to tell him.

Tell him that the week she spent with him had resulted in her getting pregnant.

Tell him that she’s having his baby.

Tell him that Hal tried to get to her to abort the pregnancy and when she refused had made plans to send her to a home for troubled youth.

But he turned her away. Told her to go back to Hal. So she will. And she won’t look back.

He has a gig the day she leaves. 

He’s packing his guitar into his truck as he sees her walk out, waving awkwardly at him.

He waves back and watches as she gets into the car, watching as it disappears out of the Southside.

He dedicates a song to her that night, not that she’s there to hear it.

The song describes his situation perfectly, his intention.

“Oh, I don't know why she's leaving, or where she's gonna go  
I guess she's got her reasons but I just don't want to know  
'Cause for twenty four years I've been living next door to Alice  
Twenty four years, just waitin' for a chance  
To tell her how I'm feeling, maybe get a second glance  
Now I've gotta get used to not living next door to Alice”

He takes a deep breath before he continues.

“Grew up together, two kids in the park  
Carved our initials deep in the bark me and Alice  
Now she walks to the door, with her head held high  
Just for a moment, I caught her eye  
As the big limousine pulled slowly out of Alice's drive”

He can’t even bring himself to finish the song. He apologizes before leaving the stage. He can’t believe he was such an ass to her, he doesn’t know when he’ll see her again, if he’ll ever see her again.

Graduation night he sings her a song, not specifying it’s for her but she knows nonetheless.

“Just don't know what to do with myself  
I don't know what to do with myself  
Planning everything for two  
Doing everything with you  
And now that were through  
I just don't know what to do”

He watches her leave for college with Hal that night and it kills him. That should be him. It always should have been him.

 

A few years later he’s taking the mail out of the mailbox when a white envelope catches his eye. He’d recognize the handwriting anywhere. It’s from Alice.

He opens it up without a second thought but immediately regrets it.

The lace covered card reads:  
Save The Date For The Marriage of Hal Cooper & Alice Smith  
05.14.98

He squeezes eyes shut tightly at the sight.

She’s marrying Hal. 

She’s marrying Hal and had the nerve to invite him.

That should be his name on the ‘Save The Date’ card.

That should read FP Jones and Alice Smith. 

Fred eventually convinces him to come to the wedding after telling him Alice really wants him there. 

He sits in the back with Fred and he loses his breath at the sight of her walking down the aisle.

She’s a vision.

Her dress hugs her body in all the right places, it’s covered in lace and flowers, and God, she’s beautiful.

If he closes his eyes he can pretend it’s him she’s walking towards. But when he opens his eyes she’s got her sights set on Hal. 

She gives him a soft smile when she sees him and it kills him. He smiles back at her, mouthing “congratulations” as she passes.

He rolls his eyes throughout Hal’s vows and then his heart sinks as Alice starts to recite hers. He can’t even bring himself to stay.

He whispers to Fred and tells him he can’t be here anymore, Fred just gives him a sad look as he walks out. 

Alice watches him the whole time she’s reciting her vows. Promising her life to Hal Cooper as the man she loves walks out of the chapel.

He walks down the street until he reaches a bar. He orders a beer and drowns his sorrows.

After a few hours he gets up on the stage where they’re doing karaoke. 

“This is for the love of my life. She’s getting married right now.” He doesn’t bother to add anything else to that, just grabs the microphone and gives them the cue to start the song.

Keep on loving you by REO Speedwagon starts playing and FP sings softly.

“And though I know all about those men  
Still I don't remember  
'Cause it was us baby, way before them  
And we're still together”

He hears cheering coming from down the street and he knows exactly what it is.

“And I meant every word I said”

Her wedding car drives past, slowly, almost as if it’s intentional and he damn near cries at the sight.

There goes the love of his life.

“When I said that I love you I meant that I love you forever”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> This one really broke my heart.
> 
> Here’s the full list of songs FP dedicated to Alice:  
> You Look Wonderful Tonight- Eric Clapton  
> Bette Davis Eyes- Kim Carnes  
> Can’t Help Falling In Love With You- Elvis Presley  
> What it Takes- Aerosmith  
> Rich Girl- Hall & Oates  
> Sick, Sick, Sick- Queens of The Stone Age  
> Living Next Door To Alice- Smokie  
> I Just Don’t Know What to do With Myself- The White Stripes  
> Keep on Loving You- REO Speedwagon


End file.
